The Disappearance of Kris
by Ketsu Kibi
Summary: Error has been found..." Kris-centric,character death. NOT a songfic.


This story was inspired my a wonderful fandub of The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku that can be found here: .com/watch?v=qOqyeeha9XU . However, a lot of parts (like my only quote from the song) were also inspired by the original Japanese version too. It was also inspired my the death of my Crystal, and my only save file I ever succeeded with.

I do hate how all my stories end up so short. Oh well.

DISCLAIMER: POKEMON AND ALL RELATED CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY NINTENDO AND GAME FREAK. THIS IS A FANMADE PIECE OF FICTION AND THE AUTHOR IS MAKING NO MONEY OFF OF THIS. VOCALOID AND HATSUNE MIKU ARE OWNED BY YAMAHA AND CRYPTON. THE AUTHOR ALSO DIDN'T COMPOSE THE DISAPPEARANCE OF HATSUNE MIKU.

* * *

Deep in the Viridian Woods sat a blue-haired girl. Said blue-haired girl was none other than Kris, the champion of the Kanto-Johto joint Elite Four. She was currently lying near a fire, relaxing and just kind of thinking.

Kris sighed as she looked up. The player hadn't played the game for a while. She was sure it was because of that glitch that made her freeze up whenever she got into a battle. Whenever a wild Pokémon attacked or she got challenged by an overconfident trainer, it was if time itself had stopped. It was such a strange glitch and-

And she wasn't going to work herself up over this. She shook her head to shake out her worries and turned on her Pokégear so she could listen to the radio. Sure they only played exactly two songs, but it still calmed her. In her mind, she went back to when she was first activated…

_At first she hadn't quite realized that she wasn't human. She had a slight idea she wasn't, but she had dismissed the idea as her just being paranoid. She realized it when she had first heard the player mumble, "This time I will succeed, and I will do it without any help." Kris had just accepted it and smiled. She would do it. She would because it would make the player happy._

_Kris remembered after beating Whitney (and believe her, she would never again touch a Milktank with a ten-foot pole) the whole world spinning as the player laughed and spun happily. Kris didn't mind, despite the nausea, and smiled._

_Kris remembered when the Player started using her less and less. Kris didn't mind then, and she still didn't now. The Player was always happy when she played with Kris after all._

_There were other memories too, like that time the Player had saved her from being over written. Kris felt a little bad for the boy who was going to be in her place, though. He would never know the joy of making the Player happy._

_Or what about that pep talk that she had given to herself while looking into the mirror before facing the Elite Four? Kris knew that had motivated her to win. The battles were hard and she nearly ran out of items, but she had done it. Kris had shone with happiness as the Player hugged her._

_Kris had gone on to defeat the gym leader of Kanto and to climb Mt. Silver. To her shock, when she had reached the top she ran into the champion before Lance, Red. Of course, she had to challenge him to battle and lost. She lost three times to be exact. But that fourth and final time, a severely weakened Vulcan, her Typhlosion, had barely knocked out Red's Pikachu with a critical Flamethrower. The squeal from the Player was ear-splitting, but Kris was happy because the Player was happy._

_But after that the glitch started…_

Kris snapped out of her reminiscing when everything had suddenly gone silent. She looked for her Pokégear, thinking it had gone dead, before she realized that everything she owned was gone. _What kind of idiot steals from the champion?_ she wondered, reaching for Psy, her Espeon. But she only grasped thin air. _Impossible! No one could've taken them from me without me noticing!_ Then she realized something a bit more pressing. The fire was gone, not gone out, but completely _gone_. Not a Pidgey flew, nor Pikachu ran. It was rather unnerving, to say the least. Plus, those trees were beginning to look an awful lot like coding…

_No! She wouldn't! _Kris' eyes widened as she shook with fear. _The Player wouldn't overwrite me, right?! She has looked so sad recently…_

But Kris knew this wasn't what being overwritten was like. This was slow, and that had been sudden and kind of like going to sleep. This (she winced about now) was painful, like her body was being ripped apart. _This is why the Player was so sad about! _Kris realized. _She was worried the glitch was going to kill me!_ And it was.

Kris' heart beat fast, completely out of her control. She was in pain, so much pain, and was terrified. There was no world now, and she was now able to see the coding that made up her hands. _There's got to be a way to fix this!_ she told herself, despite the sinking feeling that she was going to die one way or another.

She had thought that she would keep entertaining the Player (and maybe even the Player's kids and their kids!) forever. She had never stopped to think about the fact that everything will die. As a program she had naturally assumed that she would be around forever. Now she knew the truth, and it hurt, literally and metaphorically.

Kris felt lightheaded. Her thoughts were now becoming fuzzy. She knew that she had to focus on something, and she had to try to stay awake. She decided to focus on her rival. _Let's see… He was a jerk… He used to abuse his Pokémon… He has the kind of red hair that just _has _to be dyed and his name is… His name is…_

Kris couldn't remember her own rival's name. _Okay, not a big deal. It's just a moment of forgetfulness. It's nothing to worry about. I'll just try something else. Hmmm… Team… Team… Team Whatever-Their-Name-Was was a gang that disbanded years ago. They came back and I had to defect them again._

_Why did they come back, again?_

Kris paused and started crying. Her memories, they were spotty and fuzzy. She couldn't pick out important bits, much less detail, anymore. Heck, she couldn't even name mundane things like trees and the sky anymore.

She was falling in the darkness now. The environment had been gone for awhile, and now her arms and legs also were gone. She screamed, but her already weak, nearly non-existent voice came out gargled and filled with static.

She really couldn't remember anything now except that she was Kris and she had been a Pokémon trainer. She also knew she should have more memories. She begged whatever force was out there to please, please, _please_ not let her forget that girl that she lived to make happy. She wanted to keep those memories, and she wanted to never forget why she was here.

The decay was up to Kris' chest now. She could barely breathe and her heart was slowing down. She had stopped crying by now because she had forgotten how to feel. The last tears were now disappearing as well. She was still in pain and only her head was left.

Out of the corner of her eye she swore she saw a crying pigtailed brunette. She looked kinda familiar. Yes, that girl defiantly reminded Kris of the fuzzy memories of herself. The girl opened her mouth to speak and Kris faintly heard her speak.

"Don't worry. You are me. I'll make sure that the Player will never forget you," the girl said. _The Player? Oh yes, that girl…_ Kris thought. Kris turned her head to the girl.

"Thank you," Kris said so faintly and garbled it was if she hadn't spoken at all. Kris turned her head back to sky, or what she assumed was the sky, and closed her eyes. "And… Goodbye."

And then there was nothing.

**_An irreversible error has occurred.  
An irreversible error-

* * *

_**

Reviews are wonderful~!


End file.
